


Glimmer of Possibilities

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Conversations, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sad, Tumblr Prompt, Villain Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous  asked: Could you write jaydick with Talon!Dick or continue the villain!Dick au? Your writing is so great, thank you for doing prompts!--------Dick enjoys the nights he gets to spend with Jason, but things get dangerous when they start to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much and I love doing these prompts! Originally this was going to be set right after the last one, but somehow it ended up being set way in the future and is a lot more on the sad side than the last. Hope you enjoy!

Sweat gleamed off Jason’s tanned skin, causing it to glow in the dim light of the bedroom and teasing Dick. Unfortunately, he was too comfortable (and tired) to do more than trace the well-defined muscles of Jason’s chest. His fingers danced along the large scar covering his side, then run slowly up the center of his abdomen. The muscles twitched under Dick’s fleeting touch and Jason shivered, his entire body shuddering and reacting.

“I should go. They might come looking for me.”

“They’d never find you, unless you dropped hints on where you disappear off to.”

Jason snorted and cracked open one of his eyes to look down at Dick. “You know I haven’t, but if any of them get suspicious, they’d follow me. None of them know the meaning of personal.”

“That would be unfortunate for them. After all, curiosity killed the bat.”

“I wouldn’t let you kill any of them.”

“You don’t let me do anything.” The hand Dick had been running over Jason’s body wrapped around his neck and lightly squeezed. “If anyone’s in control here, it’s me.”

“How could I forget? That doesn’t mean I’ll let you kill any of them. I’m kind of fond of them.”

“Why? Bruce let you die, Tim replaced you, Damian is unbearable, Steph is hot-headed. Actually, the last one makes sense, but the others.”

“Do you really want to talk about this?”

With a huff Dick removed his hand, then moved his body so he was resting completely on top of Jason. “Is it so hard to think I might expect you to have some sort of feelings for me? Not counting the obvious.”

“I was under the impression we were doing this thing because it’s mutually beneficial and you think I’m pretty.”

“Do you think I’m a monster?”

“What?”

“Do you think I’m a monster? It’s not a difficult question. Yes or no?”

“Where is this coming from?”

Even though he knew it was there, Jason didn’t stop Dick from grabbing the knife he kept between the mattress and the box spring and pressing it to his throat. “Answer the question. Am I a monster?”

“Do you think you are? Because I don’t think you care what I think. There’s a part of you that’s been trying to claw its way to the surface and I think the reason it hasn’t is because you’re scared.”

“I haven’t felt fear in a long time.”

“I know. That’s why you’re scared. You don’t want to face who you’ve become. It’s easier to pretend. Pretend you’re the same shell of a person. The same uncaring, vicious, bloodthirsty thing you forced yourself to become to survive. Isn’t that why you picked me? Deep down you knew, you know, I was you. Twisted into something else against my will and I got pulled back. I had help from the people you didn’t think would help you. You thought they’d be disgusted by what you became, so you hid, like a child, and did what was easy. Pretend to be someone else and now you’re trying to be you again and facing what you’ve done terrifies you. The guilt and the pain and the hurt, terrifies you.”

“Shut up!”

“Why? Because I’m right?”

“I said shut up!” Dick drove the blade into the bed, narrowly avoiding slicing up the skin of Jason’s neck. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Please!”

“Dick, let go. Stop holding back. Let it all go.”

“No. I can’t. I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Do you know how I know that? I know because you are strong, because you’ve bent and never broken, because whatever happened to you didn’t destroy you.”

“Yes. It destroyed me. It made me this. This thing. This monster.”

“You’re not a monster.”

Dick buried his hands in his hair and tugged as hard as he could, bringing tears to his eyes. “I am! I know I am! I’ve killed so many people and I liked it. It felt so good. I did it slowly and painfully and I loved every minute of it. I didn’t know who they were, but I would imagine the faces of the people that did this time me and that made it feel amazing. I never cared. I didn’t care they had families or friends or lives. I just killed because I liked it. It made me feel good and alive.”

“That doesn’t make you a monster.”

“How could it not? How am I any better than the Joker? Killing people for the fun of it, like it’s a sport.”

“You think the Joker feels remorse?”

“But I didn’t! Before... Before, I didn’t.”

“And now?” Slowly, as if trying not to spook him, Jason sat up and gently removed Dick’s hands from his hair. “What do you feel now?”

“It doesn’t matter. Nothing can make up for what I did. I’ve killed innocent people.”

“And you feel bad for it. You’re not like the Joker. If I can find redemption, why can’t you?”

“That’s different. What happened to you is different. I know the kind of people you kill. People like me. The kind of people that make the citizen of Gotham scared to go out. How many times have you thought about putting a bullet in me?”

“None.”

Dick slammed the palm of his hand hard into Jason’s solar plexus, causing the other man to splutter and cough. “Don’t lie to me. I don’t appreciate being lied to!”

“N-not lying. Even when we first met, I wouldn’t have killed you.”

“Why? That doesn’t make sense. I’m the kind of person you kill.”

“Have you ever stopped to consider I see you the same way you see me? We’re not that different. We’ve both experienced trauma and it changed us. The others don’t understand the darkness hanging over us, but they’ll help you with it. Things get easier when you let others in. I know how hard it can be, that doesn’t make it impossible.”

“When you find out the things I’ve done, I don’t think you’ll feel the same way.”

“I know I will.”

“If I do this, you have to promise me something.” Even though Dick still felt reluctant to trust Jason on this, part of him knew he had been hoping someone would find him and have faith in him again. “Promise you won’t leave. No matter what you find out, you don’t leave me.”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
